The present invention relates to a conduit fixture for a hole in a wall, particularly a cylindrically curved wall, and more particularly a collecting tank wall, and specifically relates to a fixture for receiving the conduit, such as a hose or a pipe, in the wall of the cylindrical tank of an electric vacuum cleaner. Although the invention will be further described herein with respect to the tank of a vacuum cleaner, the invention is not limited to use in that context.
A wall, e.g. a tank wall, often has a fitting for closing a hole in the wall, and the fitting receives a hose, pipe or other conduit to communicate from outside the tank wall to inside the wall. The fitting supports and seals the conduit. The fitting must be secured to the tank wall in the hole. Typically, such fittings are screwed or bolted into place through screws passing through a peripheral flange of the fitting and into the wall of the tank. Sometimes the fitting is secured between a flange on the fitting at one side of the wall and a ring or plate on the opposite side of the wall. But, such attachment also often requires passing a screw through the wall of the tank. Especially where the wall of the tank is steel, even rust resistant, the tank is likely to begin to rust at each spot where it has been cut, whereby avoiding the additional cuts or holes required for screws or bolts in the tank wall is desirable.
Also, whenever a fitting must be screwed or bolted into place, there are alignment problems, that is aligning the screw holes in the fitting and the tank and there are the screw insertion and tightening stops, which prolongs the assembly procedure.
Other securements of a fitting in a tank wall include various friction fits. A friction fit may have the tendency to work loose over time and is not a reliable affixation.